1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital camera which is capable of accurately calculating an amount of light needed for photographing a subject and controlling light emission of a flash during the photographing accordingly, and a method of controlling the digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographing a subject using a camera, photographing conditions are significantly influenced by an illumination condition surrounding the subject. Thus, if the subject is being photographed in a dark room or at night, a flash is typically operated to generate a large amount of instantaneous light. The brightness of the subject during flash photography is typically controlled according to a time of light emission of the flash, and thus algorithms for controlling the time of light emission of the flash are typically used. In an illumination method which includes one of the light emission controlling algorithms, during the light emission of the flash, the brightness of the subject is measured using an illumination sensor and the light emission of the flash is continued until the brightness of the subject reaches a preset brightness. In a preliminary light emission method which includes another light emission controlling algorithm, a light emission of the flash occurs in advance of photographing the subject to measure brightness of the subject, and a light emission time of a main light emission during photographing of the subject is calculated based on the measured brightness of the subject. However, in the preliminary light emission method, the amount of light of the main light emission may not be accurately calculated due to a shutter type of an image sensor.